Don't Quite Understand
by hollas
Summary: Bones has had a long night and Booth just wants to hang out and eat Thai, but his body&mind have some different plans. 3/3 RATING CHANGED TO M!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello :) this is my first Bone's fic, but I have been watching the show nonstop lately...it actually is starting in 5 minutes so I have to make this fast. This chapter is one of three, i think and i hope you like it. This one is short just to see if you like it and if you think i should continue! thanks and lemme know what you think :) enjoy!

**Don't Quite Understand**

It was just after 9 when Dr. Brennan decided to call it a night. Her neck was starting to cramp up and her mind wasn't quite keeping up with what her hands were doing. Pulling all of the files together, she slowly made it to her offices doors. Just as she was about to shut the door, her phone rang. _Probably just Booth. No one else ever calls me this late._ Quickly jogging over to her phone, she pressed the speaker button, her hands just to tired to support a phone.

"Dr. Brennan," she stated her mandatory greeting.

"Hey, Bones!" She could practically hear him grinning on the other end, even though she knew it was illogical to be able to hear someone grinning.

"Is there any reason you would be calling my office phone this late, Booth?" She couldn't help but grin herself, and no matter how hard she tried, the smile was evident in her tone.

"I just figured my favorite partner would be trying to catch up on some work, so I was going to see if you were up for some company who would be bringing Thai."

"Actually, Booth, I was just headed home. My neck is cramping up, my sign to stop."

"Well, how about some Thai at your place, my treat? You can't spend a Friday night alone, Bones."

"Why not? I've done it in the past and nothing has happened to me."

"Let's just say it can be taken as being anti-social. So what do you say, Bones? Mind if I come over?"

Sighing inwardly, Brennan nodded her head to the phone. "Alright, Booth. I'll be home in ten minutes. You may have to let yourself in. I'm going to take a shower and freshen up a bit. You know where the key is, right?"

Booth swallowed, losing concentration at the thought of his partner in the shower, water streaming over her face, down her neck, inbetween her firm breasts, over her soft belly, and reaching her mou-"Booth?"

Shaking his head, he realized that perfect body was on the other end of the line. "Sorry, Bone. Got distracted for a minute. What was that?"

"I asked you if you knew where the spare key was."

"Oh, yea, I remember where it is. Okay, Bones. I'll see you in twenty."

"Bye, Booth." Before he could respond, she hung up. He better hurry if he wanted to get there before she got in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Cursing himself for being longer than he planned, Booth pulled up ten minutes late, Thai food in hand. Not sure if she was still in the shower or not, he just let himself in, placing the food on the counter. He stood still for a moment, but didn't hear the shower running. Instead he heard a bang and a sound that sounded like 'shit' coming from the direction of Bones' bedroom.

"Bones? You okay?" He placed his hand on the gun at his waist, preparing fro the worst, but he quickly removed it when the door opened to reveal Bones, clad in only a towel, her hair framing her face in dark ringlets. He used every ounce of control he had to keep his mouth from falling open at the sight.

"Hey, Booth. Sorry I'm not ready yet. Give me five minutes." She raced past him, towel lifting off from her legs as she moved into the bathroom. He felt his pants getting a tad tight just at the sight of her exposed legs. _Get a grip, man! She's your partner and nothing more!_

Mentally smacking himself, he turned to her kitchen to get out some napkins, knowing they would eat out of the cartons like usual. He was so focused on trying not to focus on his naked partner down the hall that he didn't hear the bathroom door open and jumped when he heard her voice yell out to him. "Hey, Booth? Can you do me a favor and grab the clothes on my bed? I forgot to bring them with me. I was distracted when you got here." She chuckled, probably at the fact that she got distracted. Booth smiled slyly, thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. One sec, Bones." Putting down the napkins, he made his way to her bedroom, stopping short at the sight of the clothes she was planning on wearing. There was an oversized tee shirt and matching shorts. Only these shorts were short short, no doubt going to look like underwear on her body. Swallowing hard, he felt himself growing even more as her picked up the clothing. As he picked them up, it was only then that he realized that there wasn't any underwear. Letting out a small groan, he moved out of her room and down towards the bathroom.

She left the bathroom door open a crack, letting him see her reflection in the mirror. She was turned away from the mirror and him, towel removed. He looked at her back, so soft giving him the yearning to reach out and touch it.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before she turned around and caught him looking, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes when she turned around.

She reached around the door and took the clothes from him with a smile. "Thanks, I'll be right out." The door closed, leaving him to nod at the door, not trusting his voice.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Smells great, Booth." Whipping his head around, Booth turned to see Bones walking towards him, her long legs seeming to go on forever in the shorts that he noticed he was right about, fitting like underwear. But it was more the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under those clothes that brought him to the edge of snapping.

Clearing his throat again, his voice came out strained. "Taste great, too."

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan studied him for a moment. He seemed stiff and on edge all of a sudden. "Something wrong, Booth?"

"Hmm? No. Why would anything be wrong?" He still refused to look in her direction.

Thinking back to what Angela told her about Booth liking her, and in order to find out for sure, she would have to treat it like one of her cases at work. Work until she got some answers. If she remembered correctly, Booth has a thing for legs. She figured she was dressed for the part, all she had to do was act it out now. And since he was seated on the floor, that task of him noticing her legs would be simple enough.

Moving around him, Brennan took a seat on the couch right next to him, so her legs were next to his head. She then 'accidentally' brushed her leg against his head and grinned when she heard his breathing hitch slightly. She could also see the side of his face and how his jaw tightened at the impact. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter wasn't much longer, so I apologize. There is going to be one more chapter, which will be long hopefully and will be rated M. So warning :) Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

hol


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, here you go, Bones," Booth rasped out, handing her a box of food and some chopsticks. When he turned to face her, his face brushed against her legs again, his lips grazing her knee. That's when he heard her breathing hitch.

He smiled inwardly at the noise and figured that he might as well try. "Sorry, Bones," he mumbled against her knee, not yet having turned his head away. "I'm going to run and use the bathroom, okay? I'll be right back."

All she could do was nod. The feeling of his mouth against her leg was not what she had expected, and she certainly didn't expect her body to respond in such an irrational manner. Her legs had this yearning for him to touch them again and there was heat pooling in her core, something she wasn't used to getting by the guys she normally slept with. Maybe Angela was also right that she liked him, but she was unwilling to admit it.

Booth nodded with a grin back at her, lifted his hand, and placed it on her thigh to push himself up off the floor. At the contact, Brennan went rigid and her eyes shut, focusing on her uneven breathing and the feeling of Booth's hand on her thigh.

Just when she was about to grab his hand and hold it where she wanted it most, he moved away and jogged to the bathroom. Without his presence, she was able to do what she did best. Think. Getting up, Brennan started pacing the living room.

By the time he returned from the bathroom, she had already lapped the living room and kitchen, unable to stop the want that was still boiling inside of her.

"Bones? Are you okay?" Her head snapped up at his voice, too deep in thought to have heard him leave the bathroom.

Seeing him made her want grow into need. She needed him to touch her. Now. Shaking her head, she sat down on the couch, knowing her would follow suit and sit next to her.

"What is it Bones?"

"Booth, I want to you to touch me. No, not want. Need. I need you to touch me." Before she could finish the speech she had planned out, he was on top of her, lips crashed on hers. His hands worked their way up her thighs, brushing past her mound and went straight under her shirt, up to her breasts.

She gasped into his mouth when his hand found her breast and started kneading it slowly with his talented fingers. Arching her back, she pressed his hand down harder on her hardened peak, moaning in satisfaction. The sound of her moan made his pants grow extremely uncomfortable.

Detaching his lips from hers, he looked down at his beautiful Bones. Tousled hair, swollen lips, and darkened eyes filled with lust for him. Before he started anything though, he had to know.

"Are you sure about this, Bones?"

Without speaking, she reached up to his face placing one hand on his left cheek, the other behind his head and pulled it down to her lips, taking his lower lip into her mouth, manipulating it with a bite then the soothing of her tongue.

After thirty seconds of that, she let go and whispered "bedroom" and he got up, taking her with him. He hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, unwilling to let go. Stumbling for the bedroom, unable to stand losing contact, they finally made it to her oversized bed, tripping over the edge and falling, Brennan on the bottom, pulling Booth with her.

Getting frustrated with the clothing in his way, Booth pulled her t-shirt over her head, while she started on his clothing. Within seconds they were both stripped of their clothing, reveling in the feeling of their bare chests finally meeting.

Booth moved his mouth away from hers, trailing hot kisses along her jaw up to her ear, to that soft spot that he's always wanted to taste. Sucking the sweet skin into his mouth, he was happy to hear her groan on in pleasure and to feel her start wiggling underneath him.

His growing erection laid firm and heavy on her thigh, the place where this all started. He trailed his tongue down over her neck, and then blew on it, giving her goosebumps.

Continuing his assault, he moved his mouth down to the curve of her left breast and brought his left hand to her right breast. Not wasting any time, he trailed his open-mouthed kisses to her hardened peak and latched on to it, suckling his gently, and scraping it with his teeth ever so lightly. His hand started to mold her breast, kneading it with his palm and pinching her nipple once every so often. The overwhelming pleasure caused her buck her hips and arch her back, pressing her chest even firmer into his hand and mouth, making him groan out in pleasure. He moved his right hand inbetween them and pushed her hips down on the bed with a whimper of protest.

Booth switched out his right hand for his left as he moved his mouth to the other breast and brought his right up to her other one. With his left hand, he moved his fingers to her mound. As his hand got nearer, he could feel the heat coming from her and could only imagine how wet she was. Without hesitation, he plunged his hand into her folds, stroking her slowly, reveling in the juices she was letting out. He never had a woman so wet for him before, and the thought that he was making her this aroused, made him moan.

Suddenly, he felt her hands in his hair, tugging his mouth up to hers. His tongue delved into her sweet mouth, dueling with her tongue, mapping out every inch of her mouth as though not to forget.

Her hand moved its way down their bodies and Booth was so distracted with her pussy and her mouth that he never realized where her hand was going until it was already wrapped around him. He froze when he felt her grasp him, making him shudder. But it was the words that came out of her mouth next that almost sent him over the edge.

"I want to you inside me, Booth. Now."

Nodding, he removed his hand and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself into her, letting out a moan at how tight she was, fitting him like a glove. They laid perfectly still, just soaking in the feel of each other. After the moment passed, Booth started to move. First very slowly, almost all the way out the plunged in to her fast, making her cry out and grip his shoulder, nails digging in.

He picked up the pace, Brennan moving her hips up to him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Faster, Booth. Harder." She gasped out her request and her started pounding into her. Just a couple thrusts later and he felt her walls tighten around him and he opened his eyes to see the pure pleasure on her face. He continued to thrust until she rode her orgasm out, then came himself, bringing her over the edge again, crying out his name.

Panting, he pulled out and collapsed next her, pulling _his_ Bones to him. Kissing her hair, he whispered, "I love you , Bones"

Smiling to herself, she replied, "I love you too, Booth." Sighing, she kissed him once more before they both fell into a very peaceful sleep.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Yay or nay? reviews would be lovely!! working on another story, going to be called 'I'd Come For You' so keep a look out! Thanks for reading!! hol**


End file.
